


Morning Visit

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven has been away for a week helping with Devon affairs, and Wallace misses him. Little does he know, Steven plans to be home sooner than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Um, wrote this pretty quickly for a friend who wasn't feeling well. So, it's pretty short. I hope that if you're not feeling well, it'll cheer you up, too? Also, Wallace and Steven own a piplup in this, just to note.

"Steven...?" Wallace's voice rang through the Pokenav. "When are you coming home?" His husband had been gone for some time now. He was busy with Devon. His father had been overwhelmed with the recent stock market crash and had called Steven to help him in the dilemma.

Steven hesitated a moment before replying, "Don't worry Wallace. I'll be home shortly... Don't get too lonely, alright?" Steven laughed a bit, trying to make Wallace feel better. He always was downcast when Steven was gone for long periods of time, even though he hid it most of the time.

"Alright. Just get home as soon as you can, okay?" There was an audible cry of an aron. "Little Aron here misses you." Wallace laughed and petted Steven's aron. He was a cute fellow.

"You're sure it's Aron that misses me?" He asked. "Ah, it doesn't matter. Get some rest, alright? It's pretty late. I'll talk to you when I can again."

Aron jumped off of Wallace as he stood up from his chair, heading to the bed. "Alright. Goodnight, dear..." He hung up and curled up in the blankets. It was cold without his husband there. Piplup hopped onto the bed and snuggled into Wallace's arms in an attempt to warm him up, seeing his discomfort. They drifted off to sleep peacefully.

In the meanwhile, Steven was attending his last meeting. They had resolved the problem, and were wrapping it up for the week. The meeting lasted for longer than expected, going on until sunrise. As tired as he was, Steven decided to keep his plans. He said his goodbyes to his father and the staff, and got on Skarmory, heading back to his home in Mossdeep.

When he got home, he unpacked as quietly as he could. He patted his aron's head, calming it down, reassuring it that it wasn't an intruder in the house. Of course, tidying up his stone collection on the way as he hadn't seen it in a week. Tiredly, he changed out of his stuffy suit and into more comfortable, baggier, clothes. He snuggled into bed with Wallace, kissing his head as he did. Silently thanking Arceus that the meetings ended that night. Hugging Wallace close, he nodded to sleep.

A few hours later, Piplup was crawling in Wallace's hair, waking him up. He gasped a bit at the unexpected presence in the bed. "Steven? When did you get here?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake him up.

Piplup waddled over to Steven, jumping on his chest. "Hm?" He yawned. "Oh... Good morning, Wallace. Nice seeing you." He smiled and kissed his husband's cheek.

Wallace laughed. "What made you come home in the middle of the night? How's Devon?" He asked, a tad surprised.

Steven frowned. "Not now. I barely just layed down..." He kissed Wallace's nose, pulling him back down with him. "I missed you too, Wallace."

"I know, dear. I love you." He pulled Steven close, planting kisses atop his head.

"I love you too. A lot..." Steven nuzzled into Wallace's chest. "I'm sorry that I was gone so long. I'll make up for it, though... Some time. Right now is a time for sleep."

"Whatever you say, darling. Get some rest." With that, Steven fell asleep, Wallace humming softly to him through the quiet silence.


End file.
